VGDev Wiki
Welcome to the VGDev Wiki 'The Pitch' No experience? We'll provide resources and structure to help you get started. Active developer? We'll provide networking and visibility to help you succeed. Programmers, artists, level designers, composers, writers: all are welcome! 'Project Pitching' *Before pitching a game in front of the club. Create a new page under the "Spring 2012" games section. *Copy the pitch templete in the link below into the new page. **Project Pitch Template *Once you're done creating your page email Vu (vu@vgdev.org) to setup an in person meeting to approve your pitch for presentation infront of the club. 'VGDev Games' Projects creating in the club can be found in our Games section! 'Weekly Meetings' Arrangements are currently being made for the fall 2012 semester. If you would like to be notified of the details as soon as they're available, join the VGDev list . 'T-Shirt Designs' Upload your designs here: http://vgdev.wikia.com/wiki/T-Shirt_Designs. We will vote on the designs at the meeting on the 24th of February. 'Guest Speakers' |} *February 3th, 2012 - Andrew Greenberg ( Director of SEIGE ) **'Story and Game Design ' *February 17th, 2012 - Greg Peng '( Ready at Dawn ) **'Dirty Game Development ''' ***Ready at Dawn game designer Greg Peng talks about the sort of projects that arise when the only two rules are "get it done on time" and "make it good". He shares his thoughts on studio culture, game design philosophies, finding/losing a nich, and stealing ideas. *February 24th, 2012 - '''Marshel Seese ( Founder and CEO of Mowgli Games ) **'How to Start a Game Company' *April 6th, 2012 - Christopher Klaus '(Founder of Kaneva) **'Kaneva *April 13th, 2012 - Nettrice Gaskins **'Games as Art' *April 20th, 2012''' - Burton Posey ' **'TBA''' 'Join Us' Join the Member List: VGDev-ACM Google Group Meeting Reminders! The VGDev.org homepage was created by Nic Vasconcellos. Games 'Spring 2012' *Commie Car Commander *ArmorSmash *Flatland *''Don't Be Afraid'' (Independent/non-VGDev) *Ninjas Don't Like Trains *Escargo Away *Freezing Solid *Crystal Ball (Working Title) *Spoken Black Tiles 'Fall 2011' *Zylatov Sisters *Exxak *Jetpack James *Ninjas Don't Like Trains *Battle Boats 'Spring 2011' *MechStrike *Torr of Thor *Beast Battalions *Dusk *Man On Fire *Mallow Man (Work-in-Progress) 'Fall 2010 Warm-Up' *Pipe Man *Crankin' It *QuestRunner Developers (In alphabetical order) |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} 'Testers' |- |Humberto "El Jefe" Cervera |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Talks 'Fall 2010 Intro Material' *Primer on Indie Project Management *Doing More with Less - Scope Control Best Practices *Tricks in Videogame Design and Development *Professional Development: Resources and Opportunities 'Fall 2011 Intro Material' *Meeting 1: Intro to VGDev *Chris DeLeon: Controlling Project Scope (23 MB) 'Fall 2011 Pitch PDFs' *Battle Boats (V. Ha) *Jetpack James (A. Giron) *Zylatov Sisters (C. DeLeon) *Ninjas Don't Like Trains (O. Smith) *Exxak (H. Helms) 'Fall 2011 Meeting Notes' *Meeting 2: new projects *Meeting 3: more projects *Meeting 4: project updates *Meeting 5: project updates, new projects *Meeting 6: project updates *Meeting 7: project updates *Meeting 8: project updates *Meeting 9: project updates *Kwasi Mensah: Game Design and Accessibility (6 MB) *Meeting 10: project updates *Meeting 11: project updates *Meeting 12: project updates *Meeting 13: project updates Contact Us | |} Part of ACM at Georgia Tech Latest activity Category:Browse